Rumplestiltskin's Labyrinth
by NicholasConners
Summary: In Storybrooke, Belle learns about another dark secret from Mr. Gold's past and struggles with her desire to be with him, and his will to change. In Fairytale land, a girl must travel through the labyrinth of the Enchanted Forest to find her son Toby, and save him from the wretched hands of the man she calls the Goblin King.


Her eyes were the color of the brightest blue sky, so beautiful a hue that he could not resist her stare. He didn't mind this moment. She may not have accepted him fully for who he was, but just being at her side was enough to fill that heart of his with radiant warmth, and joy. He cracked a thin smile at her as she walked ahead of him. Mr. Gold followed slowly behind Belle.

The crisp October morning air caressed their flesh as they entered a maze carved into a field of fully grown corn. Mr. Gold moved behind Belle with a thin smile until she stopped. Behind them was the entrance, and already she was stumped. To each side of her were bales of hay and an overgrowth of corn making a pathway that could lead anywhere. She wanted to reach the center, but was unsure which way to take.

"Which direction would you take?" She turned to him and asked. She looked to her left and right, then back at Mr. Gold.

His smile never quite faded. How could it when he was graced with even her presence after knowing the turmoil he had put her through. This was something, this morning with Belle, that he didn't deserve, but he felt to make the most out of. He wanted her to see that he could be all she wanted him to be, even despite the darkness inside him. He gestured with his free hand behind her. She gave him a quizzical gaze, but as she moved a few steps forward, she found a third path had opened up to her.

"How did you know?" She smiled and asked.

"Never take anything for granted." He said and soon they curved, and carved their way to the center of the maze.

At the center, there was a large round clearing. There were other people that had made it through now enjoying cider and the morning breeze. One woman, however, the one behind a small table at the very center, had suddenly froze. Her gaze fell upon Mr. Gold and Belle, the two only just entered, but as soon as her eyes laid upon him, her face grew darker as though all of the clouds had descended upon the maze.

"You need to leave!" She yelled.

Her hair was jet black, her eyes the color of a juicy avocado and her blushing pale cheeks nipped at by the crisp morning air. Her gaze was that of fire when pierced through Mr. Gold.

"You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin! Even here in this world you resemble goblin you were!" She spat.

Belle was confused, her face scrunched as through she tried to understand something held out before her very eyes, or to remember something, but couldn't. She turned to Mr. Gold, whom had a look upon his face as though he understood very well who this woman was and why she had begun to verbally assault him.

"You're not welcome here, so just leave!" She shoved him enough to nearly knock him from his cane and toward the ground. "What you did, what you took from me!"

"Rumplestiltskin?" Her eyes now looked accusingly at him, curious, and yet deep down she knew this woman was probably another innocent life he had destroyed. A constant reminder of what he truly was, and why she knew a relationship with him was impossible.

"Let's go." Mr. Gold said softly as he collected himself. He gazed into the eyes of the woman, she tugged at her white jacket as the breeze bit at her like little rodents.

_I need him back! He must understand!_ Her thoughts raced as fast as the white stallion she curved through the enchanted forest with. At the horse's heels a dog raced behind her. Her faithful companion. Sworn to protect her, or at least follow her. Her heart beat like the hoofs on the Earth. Her hour desperate and her desire great. She pulled through the darkening forest to break a deal. A deal she had made with a great and powerful creature. The only creature that could have taken the one thing she loved, and her to allow it so foolishly in a moment of selfishness.

The Dark One.

A voice put her horse to a halt. It reared in its tracks and then stood with its side faced toward the reason for it's dead stop. Perched upon a fallen log leaned up diagonally against a larger tree was the Dark One himself with a thin smile etched across his wormy lips.

"Looking for me, dearie?" He said with the tilt of his head and his eyes wide like that of a child. He rolled his wrist up and his fingers postured before him to present himself to her, he then drew his index fingers out and toward her, then to him as he spoke so cheerfully, but with a pinch of curiosity. "The deal is done, you see, everything you ever wanted: Your dreams come true!"

"I want him back!" She declared. The tears began to tell a tale of buyers remorse down her pale, soft skin.

"A deal's a deal!" He fortified the impregnable truth that she had gotten what she asked for. All sales final.

"Take it back! I don't want it anymore. I need my son, so please return him to me. Please!?" She shuffled through a satchel tied to the side of her horse and pulled from it a crystal sphere. She held it up to him, but he looked straight through her. She could see the goblin's cunning smile on his cursed face.

He hopped down from the fallen log and moved as light as a feather toward her, like a fox even. Toward its prey. "You got want you wanted, what more could you ask for? Everything comes with a price, dearie. No going back on a done deal. The babe is mine, nyah!" She could swear his teeth were pointed like a goblin when he smiled. She had to break the deal somehow, she needed get her son back.

"I'll make another deal with you." She let the words fall from her lips in desperation, but they did intrigue him.

"How about I strike a deal with _you_! I'll tell you exactly where your baby is, and if you can reach him by the time the hour strikes thirteen, then he's all yours, but if not, you're both mine! Hee!"

"Deal!" She had signed the deal.

"I'd get going then, dearie, time is of the essence." He snickered and pointed the way for her. His voice let out a childish snicker as she rode past on the white stallion. Now this was a deal she couldn't refuse, nor could he.

It was some time after the incident at the corn maze and the two had found themselves at Granny's for lunch. Belle insisted on a burger to the amusement of Mr. Gold. He gave Ruby the same order to prepare as his beloved Belle.

Belle's thoughts were on the woman's face and the tone of her voice. She knew the kind of man he was for she had experienced it first hand, not to just what he had done to her, but to others in his presence. She knew Gold's heart was haunted by many shadows, but she truly believed that there was a candle lit somewhere in him that could burn the darkness away if given the right chance to let that flame ignite. How could she do this, and can it even be done? Right now, her thoughts were doubtful and it should on her face as her brow sunk and her eyes dipped even lower. Gold knew she was in a pensive state, but also that she wasn't as spirited about his company as she had in the morning. He too believed something could be done to brighten the flame within her already luminous heart, but was he the one to do that? Could he do that?

"Speak to me." He tried to tuck her hand under his and cup her fingers with his to hold them delicately, yet with a firm assurance that he was there with her, and for her. "What I've done to her is all in the past. You know that I'm trying my best to change, Belle. No magic, and no more harming others, for you."

"Are you? What did you do to her, Mr. Gold? Whatever you did, you can fix it. Show everyone that you better than just The Dark One. For me." She tucked her hands underneath the table and spoke clearly as her eyes met his. The fire was in her gaze and it tried to reach out to light his, but she couldn't tell if he wanted it, or preferred to live in the cold shadows he had submerged himself in. Could the man inside that begged to change still be there?

He watched her fingers slip from his grasp and in that moment, even he thought all hope was lost. He knew what she asked, even if she didn't. He couldn't, and replied with a guarded breath, "I can't do that, Belle. I can't go back on a deal, you know that."

"Try, Rumple. What is it that is so important to you that you can't, even this once?" She continued to dangle that rope for the man she hoped was there to catch it and pull himself up.

He felt the words at the roof of his mouth like a dagger that scratched the surface when he tried to let it out. He wasn't really sure if she was ready to hear this, even if she knew the kind of monster he was and probably still is. No, the monster he always will be. He wanted to play the coward he had become so complacent with and stand up from the table in silence, but something deep within let the words fall out upon the table like a child that had found it's father's gun.

"I took her child from her. That was the deal, Belle. To give her everything she dreamed for, at the cost of the one thing she loved. She signed the dotted line and I took my prize." There, he said it. Her reaction was horror, just as he had expected, but perhaps there was still a chance he could safely maneuver through this maze to her heart.

"That's awful, but surely the kid is here in Storybrooke, right? You can give the child back to her." She still hoped.

"That's never going to happen, Belle." Those words were the trigger that, instead of he, it was she that got up from the table. Ruby, with two full plates of steaming delights nearly staggered back as Belle had nudged her way past to exit the diner. She looked to Rumplestiltskin as if he had committed a heinous deed. Breaking a girl's heart was indeed a crime above all others. He called out to her and pulled himself to his feet with the aid of his cane, but she was out of the door. Granny watched as Rumplestiltskin followed after her, but after he had reached the door, he stopped. His hand touched the knob of the door and he watched Belle escape him once again. Granny signaled to Ruby to bring the plates back, perhaps one of the dwarves would like it instead. One of these days, she figured, Rumple and Belle are going to actually eat something they ordered.

Within the Enchanted Forest, Sarah, the girl that sought out her son from the clutches of vile goblin known as Rumplestiltskin had taken a small break on her travel. Though her time limit carved closer and closer to her heart, a girl and a horse, and a following still needed a moment to catch their breath. When last she encountered The Dark One, he had imparted the exact whereabouts of her son, but not how to get there. He was being held by Rumplestiltskin in his very castle. Sarah was uncertain the direction, but knew if she kept moving she would eventually find it, or someone that might know. The Dark One wasn't exactly one to keep out of the public eye. If it was an even dire situation that it already was, she was prepared to bargain with the Evil Queen Regina for assistance, but to do so would mean to travel half a day in one direction, just to go back. Time was not on her side and she knew that as she lay against the large tree's roots. In her satchel was a few fruits and a bread for her travel and companions.

"We'll eat now, then leave in a moment. There's a bridge up ahead, I know that at least. We'll be able to see through this forest once we're past it. He will not have my son!" She said to her animal companions, the resolve burned bright within her heart.

Her respite had been quelled once the food sated their appetites. Energy for the journey ahead would be most welcomed to her as she planned not to stop any longer until she reached the castle of the goblin king.

It didn't take long, only about a half hour to reach the long wooden bridge over the running river that lead out of the town limits. At first the horse refused, the bridge appeared old and likely to break, but as it began to slowly cross with her encouragement, a strange noise paused the horse. The norse was not the creak of wood breaking under its weight, but a husky groan and breathing that came from under the bridge, like a troll come to collect its payment. Sarah lead the horse off to the side of the bridge and watched as a hunched, grizzled man climbed up from the small slope that lead down to the water.

"Ugh, another one. Yegh!" He blew a snot upon the ground and eyed her with a scowl. He spoke again as phlegm conjured up in his throat, eager to escape upon the Earth below when he cleared his throat. "That's enough," he spat. "This is my bridge and you're not crossing unless you pay the toll!" He approached her, the brown cap on his balding head removed and held like a collection plate. "Now, don't be cheap!"

"That's not fair!" She complained, the gall of this beggar. If it wasn't already enough to have to deal with Rumplestiltskin's games, now she was thrown at the mercy of the forest's scum. She curled her lips in disgust at the sight of him and her nose wrinkled with the ripe odors he let off the man approached. "Oh, you're horrible!"

"No ,I ain't, I'm Hoggle!" He barked back.

He stuck out his stubby fingers with the small leather cap tugged between them and insisted on payment if she even thought about crossing. Sarah sighed in defeat, her eyes rolling and hands then searched her satchel for anything of value. She didn't exactly come prepared to buy her way through the goblin's castle, but she managed a few coins for him. Throughout the time she rummaged threw her pouches and satchel, Hoggle's dull-gazing eyes sparkled with interest and he leaned in closer to scrutinize something around her wrist. A bracelet of silver with a charm as the centerpiece. Surely a family heirloom of great importance, and monetary value.

"Hrm," he pointed toward her right hand. "That will do! I want the bracelet."

She couldn't fathom parting with it and held her left hand over the jewelry, out of his view. The coverup disturbed him greatly and he gave out a loud humph. "No! That's mine. It was given to me by mother, and I plan to hand it down to my son. You can't have it."

He stomped his foot, "then you can't cross!"

"That's not fair! How am I going to get to Rumpelstiltskin's castle of I can't cross the river?" That was the word that caught his attention! The name of the Dark One. Of course a name that would elicit fear in any mortal being. At the mere sound of his voice, he coward backward and took a few steps back as though she herself was cursed.

"W-why would you ever want to go see him?" The short, hunched man asked as fear crawled out from his lips.

"I made a deal with him. It is a deal I plan to make sure he holds his end of the bargain for. I need to get to his castle by the thirteenth hour, or I will lose my son."

"Now, why would you go and do a thing like that? No one ever comes out good when you deal with the Dark One. You think my price is unfair, his is a price you can't afford."

"I have to take my chances, Hogwarts." He snapped at her immediately with a spit of phlegm, he barked, "it's Hoggle! Hog-gle!"

She was frustrated and had already paid her dues with the disgruntled man. Time had already been wasted when she dealt with him and could do it no longer. Clearly he knew where the castle was if he knew about Rumplestiltskin well enough not to go near him. She decided to play this man a bit for information, see what he knew and if it could get her a faster path to her son.

"Hogsmeade, do you know the way to the goblin's castle?" She asked, the lure was another small handful of coins for his answer.

He decided to ignore her mispronunciation of his name when the coins were displayed within the palm of her hand. He eyed it greedily and just nodded in response, but she wanted a better answer so he replied. "I do, only so I don't go anywhere near him. That's a sure way to get yourself killed, it is! It's right through the bog a mile to the west."

"There's a bog? How am I going to get across that?" She pleaded for one moment that she didn't have to go through any more obstacles.

"Don't matter, because I'm not going to tell you! I ain't getting wrapped up in this if the Dark One is involved." His reply only served to frustrate her further. Sarah, flustered, took the coins back into her satchel and mounted her horse for travel. Swiftly she fled across the bridge, Hoggle tried to stop her, but his wretched and withered body could not keep up. Still, however, he followed, if for only one reason.

He yelled as she escaped in anger, "stop! Them's my rightful property! It's not fair!"

Mr. Gold stood behind the counter of his shop. He eyes were downcast upon a crystal ball held gently in his hand. He inspected it in a pensive state until the creak of the door brought his gaze toward the woman he loved. Belle stood in the doorway of the antiquity shop. A small crack of a smile etched across his lips like a flicker of hope that somehow, as if magic had cast upon her, that all would be well again between them. Her face however had no such smile, but the glistening in her eyes did mean something. As the dim lights flickered in her eyes with each step she took, which wasn't but a few hesitant steps, she looked to him with the mask of resolve and sorrow meshed like the yin and yang symbol. He noticed she clutched her hands into one another at rest by her waistline and then her lips crinkled before she spoke, a tender shadow of a smile to stop him from speaking. She had something to say before he could.

"I know it's hard for you, and what I ask of you. To change who you are, I'm beginning to see is harder than I realized. Sometimes monsters really are just that. I've been giving this a lot of thought, and–" he interrupted her.

"Belle," she cut him off as well.

"No, Rumple, perhaps it's time I stop trying. I tried to bring out the good in you, but every time I thought I have, you prove to me that there isn't. For every moment you may my heart jump, Rumple, you've drowned it twice as much." Her next words seemed to get caught in her throat, her breath, her mind, but she spoke them with a dry taste in her mouth, but moist tears formed at her lids. "I think we should stop kidding ourselves. Everything you've become, and what I am are two completely different people. I don't think we should see each other anymore, Rumple."

With those words parted upon him like a tsunami of heartfelt destruction, she turned and stepped out of the store. She walked out of his view and seemingly out of his life. If he had a heart, the monster he was, it was gone away with her in tattered pieces like a breadcrumb trail. Mr. Gold leaned on his cane and choked the words back down his throat. Nothing he could say would ever be good, because nothing he did was ever good.

The monster he was.

The coward.

Mr. Gold cast his eyes back down upon the crystal ball and then gripped it tighter. A burning sensation of rage lit within the hole where the heart should have been and he threw the delicate ball across the shop. It smashed into a thousand tiny particles of glass and dust, which glistened with pain and despair just like his heart did. Regina crushed hearts to kill those she despised, but Belle smashed his and cast it into oblivion.

Where it hit the wall, not far from a shelf, it caught his eyes. Not the impact, but the contents of the shelf that had nearly been hit by the ball. How could he forget this? He didn't, of course, but out of sight and out of mind it became. Mr. Gold moved his way toward the shelf at the end of the store, his injury burned so much more with his heart torn. The object that caught his eye wasn't anything as dazzling as a crystal ball, nor Belle's beautiful eyes, but it definitely was something that might help him. It was a small brown leather book. It had a black square engraved marking to border inside, covered with carved flowers along that. Just between the design was the title of the book he had taken off of the top shelf. It smelled musty, like everything in his shop of antiquities, and also covered in dust. He gave the surface a light blow to reveal the title of it, which he read aloud, "The Labyrinth." Labyrinth spelled in all capital letters and etched into the skin of the book.

Suddenly it had dawned on him just what this book could do for him. He remembered what was inside it, the magic it held. It concealed one of the greatest magics he had ever cast, and one of the darkest curses ever spoken. This time, however, he would use it to help him get back the one he loved. He would use the magic within, despite Belle's wishes, but knew that it was necessary to fix all of the problems he had set upon them. Them being Belle, and Sarah.

"Everything comes with a price." He repeated softly to himself as he recalled the curse within the book.

Still, he was hesitant. This would mean to go back on a deal he had made with someone. Could he break his own word, his own curse? Was Belle truly going to take him back Mr. Gold did what Rumplestiltskin never could? Sometimes, in someways, some things just had to give. This time, perhaps it was his time to simply give instead of barter and take. Perhaps this once.

Within the Enchanted Forest, Sarah found the bog. The foul odors that emitted from the air bubbles were almost too much to bear. It was too fitting that someone had to name it 'The Bog of Eternal Stench.' She winces and crinkled her nose, but did her best to drag her horse through. The dog, unfortunately had to remain on dry ground. It was too small to travel through the foul swamp that threatened to devour even hunched Hoggle. He followed her for the possessions she promised him as payment, but he did enjoy the fair sight of her and her company as they started to talk. He put up a front, as grumpy as a dwarf, but there was a sparkle somewhere in that bruiser's heart. Perhaps it was her soft voice, or innocence, or perhaps it was that he couldn't bear to see her be taken for a ride by such a cruel beast as Rumplestiltskin.

"Will you be all right, Hoggle?" She asked, her voice caring, but carried from the other side of the horse through the coarse and foul air. It seemed to purify the air around him, such a lovely voice.

He scoffed and grunted, but he did notice that she finally spoke his true name. However, he did manage to elicit a simple, "I just came for my things. I'll be better out of here when I get them."

She fell silent, perhaps he was a lost cause to get to know. He noticed the silence as well, so, in a manner very out of character for him, he asked her a question in return.

"So, uh, what exactly do you need to get from that castle?" He asked her, though he did remember something back by the bridge. He had a habit of forgetting things not exactly important to him.

"My son, Hoggle." She replied, it elated him to hear her again. "He promised me that all of my dreams could come true, but I should have known that it came with a price. Perhaps I knew all along, but I didn't think what he would want would be the only thing I loved in this world. That is why I need to get to the castle, Hoggle. Through the miserable labyrinth of his forest and find Rumplestiltskin, the goblin he is, and get back Toby."

He was about to reply, but his lips froze when she let out a disgruntled whine. He rushed over to her side of the horse and saw the problem. Apparently the satchel she had strapped to the horse had come loose and ruined all of the bread and other food in the bag. It was ruined by the foul waters that had clutched it down into the abyss of the bog. She wanted to pull it back up from the muck, but it wasn't worth it. The food was ruined and nothing was going to get that wretched odor out of the fabric. Hoggle watched on as she cried out her seemingly favorite catchphrase, "it's just not fair!" He wanted to do something for her, to put a smile back on her face. Something about this girl, he thought, touched him. He couldn't bear to see her in any more pain. Fortunately, there was something he could do for her.

"Sarah," he called to her nervously, "I do know of a place we could pick some fresh fruit for our travels. You could even put it in my pouches, just for the travel, of course."

His kindness reached out and touched her and she smiled. She agreed, though it would have to be quick. Time had begun to shorten on her and any more treks off track would surely cause her chances of reaching the castle in time to thin greatly.

Sarah and Hoggle managed to pull themselves from the muck of the bog, the horse was first to dry land and it seemed thankful for it. Hoggle opted to move on a head as Sarah changed into something dryer. He would make sure the garden he knew about still bared some fruit, otherwise it would be time wasted. She knew the direction he was going and agreed to meet him shortly, he would meet up with her along the path and bring her to the exact location when he heard her horse near.

As he ran through the forest, his breath coarse and exhausted and his clothes like heavy weights on him from the odorous water, he caught a root and tripped. He cursed himself for being so clumsy, but as he pulled himself together, his eyes widened in horror. Before him stood the very being that had brought such pain and suffering to Sarah.

Rumplestiltskin.

His eyes did not seem happy, nor welcoming to Hoggle. Rumple's fingers curled and toyed with one another as he stood in wait and thought.

"Hog-brain," Rumple called to him as the ugly man finally stood.

"It's hog–" Rumple interrupted him with a waving gesture, as if his words weren't good enough to hear.

"Never mind that. You're helping that girl, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and accused the hunched man.

"I'm doing no such thing, I'm merely getting food for the girl. No one should starve." Hoggle replied, which made Rumplestiltskin to roll his eyes and etch out a smug grin of annoyance.

"Well, that would be called helping her, but I want you to, see?" He replied, his words caught Hoggle off guard. The Dark One wanted him to help her?

"You do?" Hoggle looked up at him inquisitively and with suspicion.

"I know a place not far from here with the most succulent and refreshing fruit, just ripe enough to satisfy any traveler on a long journey through these woods!" Rumplestiltskin pitched to him.

Hoggle knew better though, he asked, "what's the catch?"

"Ah, a deal it is, dearie! The catch is that if you have the girl eat one of these fruits, then I'll turn you into a handsome prince, eeh!" Rumplestiltskin gestured elegantly and smirked wide as he spoke. He definitely had Hoggle's attention and pretty much convinced. "Is it a deal?"

"If that is the price, well, I don't see any harm in feeding the girl." Hoggle pondered to himself.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, of course, but you will be rewarded. it's win win situation. You help me, her, and come out looking like a prince! What's not to love?" Rumple's sales pitch was working on him, he couldn't see any foul play in his words.

"You've got a deal then, Dark One." Hoggle's words were like a handshake with that, Rumplestiltskin gave him the location of the tree that bore the fruit he desired Sarah to have for her journey. He departed as quickly as he had arrived and with the Dark One gone, Hoggle felt better for it. He hurried backward along the path he had come after he heard Sarah's voice and the sound of the horse's hooves upon the forest floor. He called out to her and as they met, he imparted the new directions to a much more rewarding feast.

The sight before her as they entered a small clearing was awe inspiring. A small cleared circle of grass for them settle themselves into, as opposed to the rough terrain of the forest constantly etched into their heels. What caught her attention, however, was the beautifully outstretched tree at the center of this little oasis. It was the perfect apple tree, the most perfect one she had ever seen. She had to get closer and inspect the apples to see if they were real.

"Oh, Hoggle, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed as she plucked one apple from its branch. "They look so delicious and red, almost like the apples I've seen in the Queen's garden. How did you know about this place?"

"Well, I wander." He couldn't give her a straight answer, his voice was low and stumbled upon every other syllable. He too was amazed by the beauty of that tree, but now that he was there and saw her interest in them, perhaps it might not have been the best idea to bring her there. He may have wanted his things back above all else, but he also didn't want to hurt her. If this was a trick, he couldn't live with himself.

"Sarah," he asked for her attention as she parted her ruby lips to bite into a blood red apple. _Just like the Queen's_, she said, he remembered. Her words repeated over and over in his head, and then Rumplestiltskin's voice clouded his mind like a dense and evil fog. "Maybe we should leave it."

"No way, I need to take this with us so we can have something to eat. Perhaps one for the road, though," and with that she took her first bite. The crisp skin broke with a juice inner core ready to be devoured. The taste was simply divine and her lips bleed with the juice of a delicacy. It seemed perhaps everything would be fine and Hoggle's fears began to lay themselves to rest when suddenly her smile melted away and the apple fell from her hands. He watched from a short distance as Sarah fell to her side, her hand outstretched like she were reaching out to retrieve the apple, or accuse him. "What have you done, Hoggle?" She breathed and then breathed no longer. Her eyes closed slowly with the world spinning around into a blurry vision as sickness descended upon her.

As the poison worked its way through her system, Sarah turned her gaze toward Hoggle and her brow dipped with curiosity. She had to squint to see through the haze. Hoggle appeared to grow in size, or maybe he started to stand up straight. He seemed taller, and his features, from what she could make out weren't as rough as she remembered. She tried to make out what had happened, but just as she was about to call out his name, a lull fell upon her and she closed her eyes for the last time.

Hoggle watched on in horror. _Everything comes with a price_, Rumplestiltskin's voice rang in him like a sickly buzzard. He buried his face in his hands, which seemed softer and less nubby, his face too felt more like that of a human than a the mutant he figured himself to be. He was as beautiful as a prince, just as the Dark One promised, but at what cost?

"Oh, damn you Rumplestiltskin," fear overtook him and he backed away from the scene of the crime, his voice trembled nervously, "and damn me!"

Hoggle ran through the forest like a coward from an evil monster. What he had done could never be forgiven. He ran until his legs couldn't carry him any longer and he found himself fallen upon his knees before a small stream. Inside the reflective waters was the face of a beautiful man, no doubt worthy of any female admirer he could choose. He was everything he had ever wanted to be on the outside, but now it was the monster that rested inside of him. The world had been ripped inside out and this was a feeling far worse than when he looked like a monster.

He had become one.

He hated the face he saw in the reflection.

Whoever that was, it wasn't Hoggle, but, as Rumplestiltskin said, _a deal's a deal_!

"Sarah." Her name was a like beautiful, yet sorrowful cry in his voice.

Belle sat in the diner with Ruby across from her. The werewolf dressed in the scarlet colors of her more famous cape given to her by Granny in order to prevent the wolf from coming out during a full moon. It had become a signature of hers, the color red, just as blue was for Belle. This time, the color was more than just that of her eyes and dress, but her emotions.

"What's wrong? It's Rumplestiltskin, that he won't change for you will he?" Ruby prodded gently, she had befriended Belle like most of the town and didn't want to bite too deep until she herself was ready to reveal her true colors.

"Every time I'm with him I think that there's something good buried beneath him. Somewhere in the thick hide of that monster he was there is still a good man, but he just–" Ruby filled in the rest.

"The beast comes out and it scares you. I guess I can understand, in some way. It's not easy living with an uncontrollable urge within you that needs to come out, and the more it does it makes the person inside that much harder to come back out. My mother let the wolf take over her, she tried to help me do the same, but–" Belle filled in the rest for her.

"But the person inside you prevailed. The goodness in your heart." She smiled a bit, but still, even if Ruby could overcome the beast within, could Rumplestiltskin?

Granny walked over to them, both hands full with a large plate for the two of them. One the left were pancakes and syrup, the other a burger. She enjoyed them. Granny set it down and sighed, she looked Belle into her deep blue eyes and with the wisdom only old Granny could impart, said, "that man is nothing but trouble, but I'll tell you this, Belle: He definitely is trying to change. He's better with you around, that much I've noticed. Rumplestiltskin is like a wild dog everyone felt the need to shoot down or run away from, but you're the one that decided to tame him. That wild dog responds to you, girl. Now, eat up, this one's on Ruby." Ruby shot Granny a glare, but decided to ignore it as they were trying to comfort Belle.

These words started to settle in like sand in an hourglass. Slowly it pooled into her mind the meaning behind each, and he brain sparked the metaphors with the words, the truths and the lies. It just made things harder to deal with. She understood, but still, there was a lot for him to do before he'd ever be the man she wanted him to become.

Elsewhere in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold moved with as brisk a pace as he could with his injured leg. The air nipped at his face, the only part of him not covered in a warm coat, or article of clothing that kept the creeping coldness at bay, not that he had a warm heart to keep his temperature up. He figured his heart was cold enough to freeze the air if it were bared. He moved quickly, though, like a man on a mission.

He did stop however, to gaze up at the old clock on top of the town library, the building he gifted to Belle. The clock tower's hands moved slow, but at least they did. He remembered when the curse was still active that time had ceased, but now the clock tower glared down at him with its hands reached out toward the final hour. It was almost the thirteenth hour, he noticed. With that small moment over, he continued his brisk pace past the library and onward until dawn.

It was almost too late, Hoggle realized. The hour was close at hand that Sarah needed to be at the castle for. If she missed it, she would lose her son forever to the Dark One. The revolting face he saw in the reflection of the stream also inspired him to return to her. He would fix everything, if not for him, but at least for her. Hoggle found her in the clearing laid out exactly as she had fallen. He knelt down and tucked his right hands under her fair hair and head to tilt it up at him, so he may inspect it. The other was brought to her nose, then neck to check her breathing and pulse. Still alive. He didn't have the knowledge in magic that Rumplestiltskin had, but all he knew was that she was still alive and if she can't travel on her own, then he would help her.

Hoggle whistled for the horse to come to them and did his best to be gentle as he set Sarah upon the horse's saddle, then jumped up after her. He knew at least how to ride a horse, even if the ones he had in the past were small and stubby ponies. It was essentially the same thing, he hoped.

"Go!" He yelled and the horse responded to the signal he gave it.

The sight of the castle wasn't far, fortunately enough. Just outside of the forest, north west of them. Unfortunately, however, he still had a rough terrain of frosty mountain trails to travel as well. The castle wasn't on the highest peak, but it was certainly no easy task reaching. He kicked the horse into overdrive and refused himself any rest until the castle. It took him almost as much time as she needed to complete her task just to reach it.

Finally at the summit, Hoggle set his eyes on the castle before him. Trail marks made by the horse quickly disappeared under the snow that cast down upon them. It didn't matter to him because he was finally there. Only a short distance longer and he'd make it, just in time.

Hoggle stopped just at the gate of the castle, opened already. He helped Sarah down from the horse and held her gently in his arms, then with each tired leg he moved as quickly and yet carefully as he could toward the castle door where Rumplestiltskin was inside waiting.

Exhausted and and ready to collapse, Hoggle reached for the door handle as best he could with the girl in his arms and his body covered in bruises, aches, and pains he figured he'd feel for a thousand years, but instead, the ornate doors swung slowly inward. As the light cast down into the doorway, Rumplestiltskin watched on with amusement.

"You're late." He said, with a little grin etched out of the corner of his lips.

"Damn you! We're just in time, it's not even–" Just before he finished his sentence, the clock struck thirteen. The bell tolled and echoed over the mountain range. Rumplestiltskin let out a high pitched giggle and turned his back on Hoggle. "A deal's a deal, dearie, and now she's mine. After all, she reminds me of the babe." Rumplestiltskin's words infuriated Hoggle. Sarah's favorite phrase repeated in his mind, but his lips spoke something different, something he might be able to entice the Dark One with. "I'll make a deal with you." This did catch Rumplestiltskin's attention and he turned out of amusement to be humored by the man's proposition.

"Take back my beauty, everything you gave me, and return her to normal." Hoggle asked.

"The child is mine, and so is she. You came through on your end of the bargain, see? Then I changed you into a princely man. You want to take that back for what, this girl? All of your dreams are granted and yet–" Hoggle yelled back at him, no longer willing to let the Dark One step all over him.

"Restore her and she is to be freed from you, and in her place take me and everything you did to me." Rumplestiltskin frowned at the thought of having an ugly impish looking man wander the halls of his castle. He much preferred the beautiful Belle to this cretin. He stretched out his bony finger, ready to bargain with the man for her life. "No thank you, but, I'll keep you where I have the child forever!"

"For her life and freedom?" Hoggle needed to ensure that the terms were clear. The Dark One often spoke in double meanings and hidden prices for the deals he made.

"It's a deal, dearie. I'd shake your hand, but, well–" He stopped himself and looked on with disgust as the true Hoggle reformed before him. The stubby, hunched man with the ugly and wart covered face. Not much the prince he dreamed of being, but it was worth it to watch the life flicker back into Sarah's eyes. A tear crawled from her eyes as she looked to find herself in a different place than she had earlier, uncertain what to do, or where she was. "Hoggle?" She noticed him more clearly than earlier, but he hadn't changed, at least not to her knowledge. He gently set her down and in her curiosity, she turned to find the foul goblin not a few feet from her.

"Welcome back, dearie, nyah! Funny thing is, you're late. Time was of the essence girl, which means that child is mine forever!"

It seemed like a taunt to Hoggle, he wanted to strike him hard, but knew it was a death warrant. Instead, he balled up his fists and walked toward Rumplestiltskin, ready to accept his fate.

Sarah was defeated. Her legs came out from underneath her and she fell in tears. Her heart had also fallen into pieces that laid out like little red shards before the world. She cried out to stop him, Hoggle that is, but he refused. He knew the price, and although they couldn't save Toby, he at least saved her.

She reached out for Toby, for Hoggle. Her fingers branched outward as her heart sought the answers inside of her. The only thing that pressed delicately upon her cold and shivering fingers were the flakes of snow that covered her trembling flesh and tattered clothes. A tear down one cheek nearly froze, and then the other. Her fate seemed to be sealed before the door of the goblin she had bargained with. This was her price for making deals with Rumplestiltskin and trying to go back on her word with him. He was not a man to be played, nor was he a man at all. She now understood this and let her body sink into the thin film of white that laid out like a white, freezing shroud for her to lay herself to rest. Without her son, she was without life. When all of your wishes are granted, many of your dreams will be destroyed.

In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold had reached his final destination at dawn. Early enough so that there wouldn't be a crowd around for the maze yet. He spotted the girl from a distance. He found himself by the driveway where the paved dirt and pebble road met the soft grass of the expansive back yard behind the house. He watched as she moved bales of hay to make a new exit and entrance to and from the corn maze. He scrutinized the pattern, and thought, _well, that's just not fair_. He and Belle had figured it out and now it had gone and changed. It was trivial, however, and he continued his path toward the border of the maze.

"Miss Williams." He called out in his soft, whispered voice, but realized it wasn't loud enough to catch her attention. Perhaps he didn't want to be heard and didn't want to do this, but somewhere in that black heart of his, he felt it was necessary. "Sarah," he had called out to her in a louder tone. His voice startled her and the girl dropped a bale of hay. Mr. Gold tried to come forward as if to help her with it, but resigned himself to where he stood. It wasn't his place, nor was he welcomed to help her.

"I told you not to come here again." She insisted. The last face she ever wanted to see was his. "Get out of here, Mr. Gold, or I'll call the sheriff."

He waved his hand to dismiss her threat, "that's not necessary. I'll be going, I just," and then he paused. The hand he used to gesture retreated to his chest and began to feel along the upper chest for something. He reached inside, his other hand kept him steady on the cane as he wrestled something out from his coat. "I just wanted to give you this."

"I don't want anything from you, I'm not making any more deals, Mr. Gold." She dismissed it as she fixed the hay bale.

"It's not for you to keep, here." He opened the small, brown leather book to the last page and held it out for her. "Read this, and I promise, I'll go." He felt her fingers gingerly take the book from him. The tips of his even felt as though they were going to hold tightly and never let go. He was confident in what would happen, but he wasn't exactly the most pleased. If he wanted to change for her, Belle, he had to do this.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle–" She stopped herself and glanced back at him, suspicious of his intentions. His lips wormed at her, he needed her to continue. "What is this? The Labyrinth?" She read the cover title and then flipped back to the last page.

"It's a fairy tale. The book itself has been sealed with a magical curse. The only way to break it is to read the the lines where the seal has been hidden. Please, just do it, I promise it's not a trick." He tried to convince her, but she had her doubts. Still, she continued where she left off and he listened carefully as she neared the final sentence, the one that would free _him_.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power of me." She read it, and as she did, she felt no great surge of magic overcome her. There were no chimes, nor anything out of the ordinary except one sound she hadn't heard in over twenty eight long years. The sound of a child. Hers.

"As it turns out, dearie, you did make it back in time. I never go back on my deals, not matter long it takes to do so." He explained to her, but the words seemed to wash over her. He wasn't there anymore because the only thing in her world was at the center of that corn maze. The little child awaited her with smiles and the love long forgotten. Her tears were no longer filled with sorrow, and her heart no longer cold.

Sarah dropped the book as she scooped her child into her arms, to be the mother once again, and in that moment, Mr. Gold took it from the grass it rested upon. "It's time I was on my way. Enjoy your life, Miss Williams." He meant it, but his voice still seemed as cold as a snake's to her. She was grateful for the return of her child, but could she ever truly thank him? Ever truly trust him? Who could? She did at least thank him for that gesture of kindness, even if he was just owning up to his end of the bargain. He could have waited until she was on her deathbed, or forgotten entirely about Toby. He could have done it anytime, but now was the best time. Now it can be their time, mother and son. Maybe he did change?

Later that day, Mr. Gold swept the glittery dust of the crystal ball in his shop. He wasn't sure if he could even count how many times things had gotten destroyed in his shop since the curse was activated. This certainly never happened when he was the Dark One in Fairytale land, but that didn't matter. This was the reality he chose for now. His mind was deep in thoughts when a noise at the entrance pulled his attention from the mess at his feet.

"Belle?" She stood before him, beautiful and as blue as the clear sky over Storybrooke.

"I heard of what you did, for that girl." She said. "I don't know if we can have our happy ending, and I'm not sure if you can become someone better than the monster that took me from my home. I do know though, that since I've been in your life, you have changed. Not many others notice, but I have, and I do see good in you. I see you fighting to save it, and I think I know why." The words couldn't escape her breath, but she slowly stepped closer to the man, the man she believed to be the Rumplestiltskin that treated her with kindness, and cared for her. She didn't see the monster in him, even if she knew it too was still there somewhere, she wanted to believe that the man had started to out grow the dark one. "You know, we never did get to finish our date at Granny's."

"I suppose not." Gold replied.

"Well, I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, if you're not busy?" She gave him a hopeful smile, hopeful that he'd take this offer to try again and showing that she truly did care for him and believe in him.

"How about under one condition?" He returned the smirk, but his words removed hers.

"What?" She asked, nervously, but still somewhat excited that the man of her dreams was finally before her and ready to be hers the way she wanted to be his.

"I pay for everything." He joked.

"Deal." She added, and the two linked their arms to leave the shop together.

The End.


End file.
